Unbreakable Vows
by Asher Knight
Summary: Some love stories start with tragic tales. Kay Smith never thought Reid Garwin would be the leading man in hers. Reid/oc Banners posted on my blog
1. How We Met

**A/N Hi everyone! Here it is the first chapter of book 2 of my Unbreakable series. Yay, it's finally up. So things you need to know…this is actually a prequel to the first book Unbreakable Bonds. In that story you met the first soul mate, Reid's Sister Ronnie. Well, this story takes place before she returns to Ipswich. It's about how Reid met his soul mate Kayla Smith. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to check out my blog for the new banners I made. **

-:+:- Chapter One: How We Met -:+:-

Reid Garwin was fast asleep when the ringing of his cell phone woke him. Letting out a groan he reached for the load device and answered, "What baby boy?"

"You still asleep man? We're going to be late man," his best friend Tyler Simms said on the other line.

"I'm up I'm up," Reid growled.

"Right, well I'll be there in twenty so you better be ready," Tyler told him before handing up.

Twenty minutes later, Reid got into the black hummer is friend owned and they headed off to Spencer Academy. "What time are we heading to the Dells tonight," asked Reid.

"Caleb and Pogue are meeting us at the cliffs around ten," answered Tyler.

"I can't believe this is going to be the last summer party," Reid sighed. "At least this gives me a chance to check out the new freshman."

"Reid," Tyler warned.

"What? I can't help that the girls are just naturally attracted to me," the blond smirked.

Tyler just rolled his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot. He knew how his friend treated the girls he went out with. He had often tried to get him to change his ways – to settle with a real girlfriend. But Reid was Reid and it wasn't as if the girls he dated didn't know what they were getting themselves in to. Tyler knew Reid was always up front with them about not wanting any sort of commitment but they all thought the same thing; they would be the ones to tame the Spencer bad boy. It wasn't their fault it never happened.

The first day of school at Spencer was basically a day to get your dorms set up; moving things where you wanted and putting up posters. Classes were a little shorter than usually this most teachers just went over course guidelines and the syllabus on the first day. And of course, there was the party at the Dells. It was the biggest party of the year right before students actually had to get serious about classes.

After an easy day of classes Tyler and Reid headed off to their dorms; both located on the same floor and right next to each other. Reid tossed his backpack at the foot of his bed and flopped down the bed. Being from wealthy families allowed the boys to get the few single dorms the campus had, which was a perk Reid loved. It came in handy not having to worry about a roommate in the dorm when he invited girls over.

Reid didn't think was tired but as soon as his head hit the soft surface of his bed, he felt himself fading into sleep. A soft voice was calling out his name and Reid could barely just make out the figure of a girl but he already knew how she was. She was his soul mate. Like all of the members of the covenant before him they all had a soul mate that was their escape from the addiction of the power. "Reid," she called out again.

Suddenly, Reid woke up gasping for breath. He lay back down with his eyes closed as his breathing evened out. Again he had been so close to seeing her face, holding her in his dreams but like always the always ended too soon.

Reid's phone began ringing from its place on his nightstand. "Hey," he answered.

"Hey man, you ready for the party," asked Tyler.

"Yeah bro, I'll be ready in ten," Reid told him before hanging up.

With a quick change of clothes Reid was ready. He grabbed his phone and keys before heading out to the school lot to meet Tyler at his truck.

"Let's go baby boy. The ladies are waiting," Reid smirked.

"Yeah yeah," Tyler chuckled, getting in the car.

Parked cars were already scattered in the woods where the students had parked. Tyler drove farther out and parked near the cliffs where they were meeting Caleb and Pogue.

"Hey fellas," Reid called out when they reached the other two sons. "How's the party?"

"Don't know. Just got here," Pogue answered.

"Well then let's drop in," the blond smirked before his eyes went black and he leaned off the cliff.

"Reid," Caleb called out behind him.

"Come on Caleb. It's not like it's going to kill us," smirked Pogue. "Yet," and he followed Reid off the cliff.

"Hell yeah," Tyler yelled before following suit.

Caleb landed a few feet away from his brothers and they all walked towards the party. Pogue spotted his long time girlfriend Kate Tunney talking to a new girl and led the boys towards her.

"Hey," she smiled when she saw him and ran into his arms. "You're late."

"I know. I had a thing with the family," he explained.

"Guys, this is my new roommate Sarah," she said pointing towards the blond girl. "Sarah, this is Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms and…"

"Garwin, Reid Garwin," interrupted Reid. "You know, Sarah was my grandmother's name. You remind me…"

"Caleb Danvers," said Caleb, cutting in. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind at all."

"Good," said Sarah, letting out an awkward giggle.

Soon Kira came up and before anyone knew it, Aaron and his gang followed. They were about to get into a fight when the DJ announced the cops had been spotted coming their way. Everyone rushed to their in order to escape being caught. Thankfully Reid was driving so there was no risk of being pulled over. They got back to the dorms late.

Reid was walking towards his dorm when he noticed the new girl standing the hall only in her towel. She was freaking out about something in the showers. Rolling his eyes, Reid led her back inside and showed her that there was no one else in there.

He was just to his dorms when he spotted a girl tripping over her feet, trying to walk down the hall. She was probably drunk from the party and her friends had ditched her outside the dorms.

"Hey, you alright," Reid asked as she fell on her butt. Reid instantly recognized the shade of blond hair from his dreams. He left himself being pulled towards and then she spoke.

"Yes, I'm fine," she giggled in her drunken laugh. "I dropped my key," she sighed sadly. That voice! It was the same one from his dreams. This was her. This was the girl that had haunted him for the last four months – his soul mate. The other half of his soul.


	2. Last Friday Night

-:+:- Chapter Two: Last Friday Night -:+:-

"I'm fine," the blond girl repeated; letting out a fit of giggles. "Hey, I know you! You're….you're," she tripped again.

"I'm Reid," he said, helping her up. "Reid Garwin."

"I'm…I'm Kay. Kayla," said the girl. Reid stared at Kayla, his soulmate. He had finally found her and she was intoxicated.

"Where's your dorm," he asked.

"Its room 213," she said sluggishly. "Or 123…I think."

"Great," Reid said letting out soft chuckle. He pulled her up and carried her in his arms. When he got to his dorm he made quick work on getting out his key and unlocking the door; making sure not to startle the girl now asleep in his arms.

He laid her on his bed; opting to take a place on the floor with a couple of blankets. Reid spread out a blanket over Kay to keep her from freezing during the night and slipped off her heels for her. Reid couldn't help but smile when he noticed her toes curl, pleased to have the shoes taken off.

"Night sweetheart," Reid whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Kayla let out a groan as she started waking up the next morning. Her head was pounding and she was instantly regretting letting her friends talk her into drinking last night. She had never cared for it before and she didn't care for it now. Her vision came into focus and she realized her roommate wasn't there = she wasn't in her own room.

"Oh crap," she groaned, falling back onto the bed again.

"Hey," a voice spoke out, speaking quiet enough that her headache didn't get worse.

Wide-eyed, Kayla sat up and stared a Reid Garwin, standing their holding a takeout bag and a cup of coffee. "You feeling alright," he asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Oh my god, please tell me what I think happened, didn't happen," groaned Kayla.

"No, nothing happened between us," Reid said, staring into her eyes.

"Then how did I get here," she asked.

"You're here because I found you drunk outside in the halls and you were so out of it you couldn't tell me which dorm you were in," said Reid, an amused expression on his face.

"Ah, my head's killing me," Kayla said cringing her cell phone went off in her pocket. She couldn't bother to answer it and just let it go to voice mail. At least there were no classes today. Spencer started on Friday to give students time to situate themselves in the dorms and it didn't make too much difference since the first day was always the easiest.

"Here, this will help," said Reid, placing the coffee on his nightstand.

"What is it," asked Kayla, forcing herself to sit up and lean against the beds headboard.

"The greasiest breakfast in the world," Reid said with a flourish. "It's the perfect hangover cure."

"You brought this for me," the tone of her voice gave away her shock.

Reid didn't say anything to argue her statement. Instead, he pulled out a contained full of eggs, bacon, sausage and a biscuit and handed it to her with a fork. "I didn't know how you like your coffee so I just ordered it black and brought some fixings," he told her.

"Thank you," said Kayla.

"No problem," he said, watching her dig in.

"Oh ummm, I don't think I told you my name," she realized, stopping mid-bite.

"Actually you were able get tell me that much," said Reid. "Kayla, right?"

"Yeah, Kayla Smith," she nodded.

"Reid Garwin," he said, extending his hand.

"I know," she said, shaking it.

"So how's the headache," asked Reid, when Kayla finished the last of the breakfast he brought.

"Much better," Kayla sighed. "Thank you for everything."

"Yeah," muttered Reid, staring at a spot on the ground. This wasn't like him. He had never had trouble taking to girls before. He had always been able to pull on the charm but with Kayla it was different. He didn't know what to say. And he was worried; worried that she knew of his reputation and because of it would never give him a chance.

"Well I better leave," said Kayla, getting up.

"Wait," Reid called out as she reached the door. "Do you think you'd like to get dinner with me tomorrow night," he asked nervously.

"Oh ummm, Reid I don't know," said Kayla. "After all of the stuff I've heard about you…"

"If I was half as bad as all those girls say, wouldn't have I taken advantage of you last night," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry Reid," she said, closing the door behind her.

Reid stood there heartbroken. His heart ached. He wanted to her back. He wanted her in his arms. Lashing out, Reid slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

"Damn it," he shouted.

Kayla rushed to her dorm, making sure as little people as possible saw her coming out of Reid Garwin's dorm room. The last thing she needed was people thinking she had been his latest one-night stand.

Her roommate Leah was lying down on her bed studying when Kayla walked in. "And just where were you all night," her roommate asked, raising her eyebrows teasingly. "Find a hot guy to hook up with?"

"Haha," muttered Kayla. She let herself drop face first onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. "I was in Reid Garwin's room all night," she said shamefully.

"What," Leah gasped.

"Nothing happened," Kayla added quickly. "I was drunk and he let me crash on his bed while he took the floor. He brought me breakfast and coffee this morning for my hangover."

"Seriously," asked Leah.

"Yeah, he was actually kind of nice," said Kayla."He asked me out."

"What did you say," Leah asked eagerly.

"I turned him down," she told her, turning to lie on her back. "Do you think I made the right choice?"

"Probably for the best," agreed Leah. "It's not like no one knows the reputation he has with girls."

"Yeah, but I felt bad. He was so nice to me last night and this morning," sighed Kayla.

"Trust me Kay, you're saving yourself a lot of heartache," her roommate pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," said Kayla. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Alright," said Leah, returning to her book.

Kayla grabbed her towel, clothes and bag before leaving for the showers. She needed to just relax and recover from last night.

* * *

><p>"Reid, what the hell are you doing," shouted Caleb. He and the rest of the sons had sensed someone using and rushed to found out where it was coming from. They ended up at the dells.<p>

"Nothing," muttered Reid. His eyes were black and he was using.

"Are you insane man," Pogue cried out.

"Knock it off Reid," ordered Tyler.

"Why," he asked dryly.

"Come on Reid," Caleb tried again. When the blond didn't stop Caleb finally stopped him by using his own power to bind his.

"What the…" Reid grimaced from the ground.

"We're doing this for your own good Reid," Caleb said solemnly.

"Guys, let me talk to him," Tyler suggested.

"You sure baby boy," asked Pogue.

"Yeah, take my car. I'll drive Reid back," he offered.

"Alright, if you're sure," agreed Caleb.

"Alright man, what's going on with you," asked Tyler when Pogue and Caleb left.

"She turned me down," Reid muttered, lying on his back and staring up at the sky.

"Who," asked Tyler, kneeling down next to him.

"I found my soul mate last night," Reid explained. "I asked her out and she turned me down."

"That's why you were using like crazy," asked Tyler. Reid just nodded. "So you're just gonna give up?"

"What do you expect me to do? Its hurts man – every time I look at her, ever time I'm not with her," said Reid.

"Listen, I not gonna pretend I know how you're feeling. I haven't met my soulmate yet but you've got to put up a fight Reid," Tyler sighed.

"Alright, I'll keep trying," agreed Reid.


	3. Paired Together

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl** – I know. We feel for Reid. Things will start to look up eventually. Lol. Thanks for the review.

**Serendipity10** – Thanks for your help with the chapter. I finally got back into writing for my Covenant stories! Feels good to be back in the fandom. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 3: Paired Together

After his talk with Tyler, Reid felt a new sense of determination. He wasn't going to give up on Kayla. He knew there was some way he could win her heart. He had to. There was a hole in his heart where she should have been. Around her, it was like he could finally breathe; without, it was like he was drowning in the ocean.

"He's doing it again," Leah chuckled.

They were sitting English class the next morning; Leah and Kayla sitting in the front row while the sons where a few rows back. Apparently Leah had caught the blond staring at her roommate several times during the class period.

"Just ignore him," muttered Kayla; not meeting the blonde's eyes.

"Alright class, we're nearing the end of the first quarter so you know what that means…group projects," announced their English teacher Mr. Stern. "You're assignment is to right a paper on the contemporary writers and their style of writing compared to those that came before them and after."

The class broke out into a groan as their teacher began calling out the partner pairs he had pre-determined.

"Caleb Danvers and Maggie Stanford."

"Pogue Perry and Tyler Simms."

"Leah Daniels and Kira Snyder."

"Reid Garwin and Kayla Smith."

"What," the blond exclaimed; quiet enough that only Leah heard the outburst by her roommate. Leah tried her best to hide her laughed but the situation was just too hilarious.

"Oh come on. I'm sure it won't be that bad," chuckled Leah.

"Yeah right," hissed Kayla. "He's a nightmare."

After class, Caleb cornered Reid before he could make off to his next class. "Reid, you had better not just done what I think you did," Caleb scowled.

"What," smirked the blonde.

"You used," Caleb growled.

"What do you expect me to do Caleb. She won't even talk to me," Reid snapped.

Caleb's expression softened. He knew what his best friend was feeling. It had been four years since he had last seen his soul mate, Reid's sister Veronica. Ronnie. "Listen what's done is done. Now you've got an excuse to spend time with her so try not to use Reid."

"Alright man," Reid nodded in agreement.

"Garwin," a voice behind him called out. Reid turned to see Kayla walking towards him. "So when can you meet to work on that paper?"

"I can't meet tonight…swim practice," Reid explained.

"How about this weekend," she asked.

"That works," agreed Reid.

Saturday morning came faster than Kayla expected and she forced herself to go over to Reid and Tyler's dorm. Balancing her stack of books in one hand, she made a fist and knocked.

Tyler opened the door for her. "Hey Kayla," he greeted.

"Hi Tyler, he's here right? He better not be bailing on me to get out of work," Kayla asked.

"Yeah, he's here," Tyler laughed. "Come on in."

Kayla looked around and took in the room. Tyler's side was surprising messy. There were a few clothes scattered here and there; some ending up under the bed. There were textbooks thrown on the flood and the bed was unmade. Reid's side of the room was shockingly clean. The floor was cleared and everything was put away in its place. And there, sleeping on his bed was Reid.

"Garwin," Kayla huffed. "I did not wake up on a Saturday to come watch you sleep." She pulled the covers out from him – and that's how Kayla found out Reid only wore boxers to bed.


End file.
